Contagion!
by PriscillaPal
Summary: The castaways find disturbing evidence that Ericka Tiffany Smith attempted to return and rescue them, before being felled by some virus. The decision to return to civilization in her boat vs. staying behind until it is known that they won't infect mankind, divides the group. Throw in an alien who wants to study mankind, disguised as one of them, and the group is in for trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**BACKSTORY**: This story takes place a little bit after Miss Ericka Tiffany Smith left the island. Or so they thought...

Mary Ann knocked softly on the Professor's hut door. He was standing with his back to her, conducting some experiment with beakers. He half turned when he saw her.

"Mary Ann? Come in, what is it?" the Professor asked casually, setting aside his work. Mary Ann smiled wanly as she approached his counter.

"I just came by to see how you were. I know Miss Tiffany Smith's leaving was..." Mary Ann trailed off. But the Professor waved a hand dismissively at her.

"It was nothing. Really. Though I will confess that I do feel as if I let everyone down."

Mary Ann raised a brow.

"Let us down? In what way, Professor?"

"If I could've returned Miss Smith's feelings in a more decisive manner, maybe she would've remembered where we all were." he said glumly. Mary Ann touched his shoulder.

"None of this is your fault. I don't understand why people keep coming to this island, that are so threatened by us, that they can't take us with them." Mary Ann noted. "And it certainly isn't your fault you couldn't return that woman's feelings. I swear, I would never do that to anyone. Come to an island, sneak off and then not tell anyone about the people stranded there."

The Professor returned her wan smile.

"Well thank you, Mary Ann. But I honestly think the Skipper is going through the worst of it. He cared for Miss Smith more than I, and I sense he is at a loss as to why she didn't return his affections."

Mary Ann sensed that too, as did Ginger, who was determined to cheer the captain up. Mary Ann blew her bangs off of her forehead and closed a book the Professor had on his lab counter.

"Come with me!" she said, grabbing the Professor's hand. "A nice relaxing walk through the jungle is just what you need."

"Mary Ann, I don't have the time. I am working on a vitamin component that we can take, daily, that will serve as a substitute for the meat we are missing."

"Later, Professor! It will be here when we get back." Mary Ann insisted, pulling him off of his stool and out of the hut.

* * *

Ginger found the Skipper sitting on a boulder near the lagoon, by himself. She walked over and stood before him.

"Skipper, tell me you aren't out here sulking over that Tiffany Smith woman." Ginger scolded.

"Ginger, please, I need to be by myself."

"Why? She was in love with the Professor. There was nothing you could have done about it."

"If I could've made her look my way twice, then maybe she would've fallen in love with **ME**. Then maybe she would've remembered the way back here."

Ginger tossed her red hair!

"Oh poo, Skipper! That woman didn't care enough about any of us, to remember. And she was a fool for not seeing a real man when he's right in front of her."

The Skipper raised a brow.

"Really? Ginger, you don't have to just say that."

Ginger moved closer to the Skipper.

"I'm not just saying that, Skipper. It's true. You kept us alive during that storm on the Minnow. I find that extremely attractive." she whispered, reached down to put her arms around the Skipper's neck. His large hands were about to encircle her waist when...

Gilligan thrashed out out of the bushes with a fishing pole!

"Hey, Skipper! Hey, Ginger!"

The Skipper growled a greeting! He had forgotten Ericka Tiffany Smith alright! This gorgeous woman was right in front of him, offering herself when Gilligan ruined the moment!

Ginger backed out of the Skipper's reach and turned to face Gilligan.

"Catch a lot of fish for supper, Gilligan!" she called out. Gilligan nodded, threw the pole into the water and was about to settle back down on the sand to wait for a bite, when a glint of something, made him look in another direction.

A motor boat was floating their way.

**"SKIPPER! GINGER!"** Gilligan yelled. The Skipper and Ginger saw the boat and Skipper ran into the water, moved along side of it and pushed it towards land.

"Well get out here and help me, Gilligan!"

Gilligan jumped up, fish forgotten and waded out into the water. He got on the other side of the boat and together, they pushed it on to the sand. Ginger peered into it and saw luggage.

The initials on the suitcase read ETS.

"This is Ericka Tiffany Smith's boat!" Ginger exclaimed.

"What?" Gilligan asked. "How can that be? How did she get home if she didn't leave in this boat?"

The Skipper picked up the luggage. Yes, how indeed.

* * *

"You look better already, Professor." Mary Ann noted. The Professor smiled softly. Yes, he did feel better, though he suspected that walking through the jungle, something he did all the time, wasn't the real reason his mood had improved.

Mary Ann was. She was good at cheering up everyone on the island. She always had been. Even now, she had sensed that he needed some sort of change in his daily routine, just to forget the distaste of what had happened with their near rescue.

Mary Ann was talking about something that had happened in her hometown once, when a rustling nearby, caused them to stop in their tracks. The rustling was followed by a guttural, moaning sound.

The source of the noise revealed itself in a clearing.

It turned out to be Ericka Tiffany Smith!

No, it was but it wasn't...

"Professor!" Mary Ann breathed. Ms. Tiffany Smith looked...well...sick! And there was some red smear around her mouth! She looked...

Like she was rotting!

The Professor pushed against the small of Mary Ann's back and began running with her in the opposite direction!

"Run! Hurry!" he yelled.

* * *

When they returned to the huts, Thurston and Lovie were lying about, sipping drinks. They looked up in wonder.

"I dare say, Professor? Mary Ann? What is it?" Thurston asked.

"Where is the Skipper, Ginger and Gilligan?" the Professor asked tersely.

"Professor?" Mary Ann asked softly. "What was she?"

"Who?" Lovie asked, now confused.

"Mrs. Howell," the Professor began, "Mary Ann and I saw Ericka Tiffany Smith on this island. She looked unwell and I'm afraid whatever she has, may spread."

Lovie's mouth dropped open and Thurston set down his drink.

"Professor, we heard her talking from the mainland! You're saying she came back?"

"Maybe to rescue us?" Mary Ann offered.

"Maybe. Your guess is as good as mine. But this time she either maybe ingested something that caused her condition." the Professor surmised.

"**PROFESSOR**!" Skipper called out. He hurried into the area, followed by Gilligan and Ginger.

"What is it, Skipper?" the Professor asked tensely.

"We found Ericka Tiffany Smith's boat!" Gilligan cried out.

"Without her being anywhere around." Ginger smiled. She had never liked the woman anyway. "Skipper thinks there's enough fuel to..."

"We can't leave." Professor said firmly. "Mary Ann and I ran into Miss Smith. She has been infected with something that I doubt she will survive."

The Skipper flinched and it was clear that the idea of that woman wandering around on the island, unwell, bothered him. Ginger glanced at Mary Ann, who peeked over at the Professor. He didn't look so much upset, as he did worried.

"Professor," Ginger said, "if that woman is running around here infected, maybe that's all the more reason to take her boat and get out of here!"

"I agree with Ginger!" Gilligan exclaimed.

"So do we, don't we Lovie?" Thurston asked. But he needn't have bothered. She was nodding enthusiastically.

"Everyone, we cannot leave this island until we know how Miss Smith got in that condition. What if it's an airborne virus? That means we could return to civilization and infect others."

"What's airborne mean?" Gilligan asked Skipper. The Skipper ignored the question and nodded.

"The Professor is right. We need to make sure that we're not a danger to others. Did you see which direction Miss Smith went off in?" the Skipper asked.

"Yes. I think we need to get a hunting party together." the Professor said. "Skipper, Gilligan and I will go and find Miss Smith, subdue her and bring her back to my hut. I will find protective gear we can wear, in case she somehow tries to bite one of us."

Gilligan eyed Skipper, who looked just as uneasy.

"Uh, Professor, what kind of infection are we talking about? Why would Miss Smith 'bite' one of us?"

"She looked rabid. And in that state, anything is possible." the Professor confirmed. Gilligan gulped!

* * *

Things would get even more complicated.

A small spaceship landed in the lagoon. Inside, the alien race that looked very human, had been studying the castaways, and the island, for quite awhile. It had been decided that if someone among them, were to pose as one of the castaways, they could learn more about the island and humanity in general-but not under the glaring stare of a large number of humans.

The man of the alien race called The Raxonians, looked exactly like Gilligan. The door to the ship opened and 'Gilligan', walked across the water, naked, as if it were as solid as a sidewalk.

The first order of business was to rid himself of his lookalike.


	2. Chapter 2

The Professor found masks and hazmat looking suits, to search for the missing Miss Smith in. As he, Skipper and Gilligan ventured off, the Howell's retired to their hut. Mary Ann and Ginger were left to wonder about how all of this could've suddenly happened.

"So she went to the mainland, gave those stupid coordinates and then returned here?" Ginger asked, now confused. "Why? Why would she keep us from getting rescued like that?"

Mary Ann glanced at the Howell's hut, before speaking.

"Remember that she wanted to build a hotel here. Maybe she lied just so that no one else could buy the island?" Mary Ann guessed in a low tone.

"Maybe," Ginger answered, "but I still don't agree with the Professor. I mean think about it, Mary Ann! That woman probably brought something back from wherever she was, not the reverse! We've been living here awhile now. None of us have ever been diseased. **AND**, no one that has left here, has ever returned. Ericka Tiffany Smith leaves us, returns and is now wandering around sick. I say we get in her boat, go back to wherever she did **NOT**, and we'll be fine! We can send help back for her."

Mary Ann sighed.

"That does make sense."

"Of course it makes sense! But the Professor doesn't seem to be in a listening mood."

"I think," Mary Ann said, "that the Professor doesn't think we know what we're talking about. He doesn't mean any harm, but..."

"He knows it all. I get that. But he is wrong in this case. I think we ought to take our chances. I'm going to talk to the Skipper about this. Maybe if we all kind of presented our case together, the Professor might relent."

Meanwhile, Thurston could hear the girls conversation from his window. He turned to Lovie.

"Lovie, we need to find that boat of Ericka Tiffany Smith's!"

"Why?" Lovie asked. She was sitting before her mirror, gently brushing her hair.

"Because the Professor is just wrong here! We can't let this opportunity to leave this island, once and for all, slip through out fingers! Let's get packed!"

Lovie now set down her hairbrush and turned to face her husband.

"So you're saying **WE** should just leave?"

"We will send back help, Lovie! But I listened to the women talking about it. Ginger would be on board, yes. But Mary Ann, the Skipper and Gilligan are up in the air. And I don't want to stay around here and try and convince them that we're right! We have a boat, darling! A boat!"

Lovie nodded.

"You do make sense, darling. Alright. I'll pack. But if we do this, who will carry our luggage down to the lagoon? Ginger?"

"Darling," Thurston said in a low voice, "we're going to be sneaking off. We'll have to take very little. Then when we send help for the others, they can retrieve the rest of our things."

Lovie nodded again. That made sense. 

* * *

So far, the Professor, Skipper and Gilligan, had found no sign of Ericka Tiffany Smith. Gilligan took off his hot hazmat suit and sat on a boulder. The Skipper took off his suit as well, while still standing.

"Professor, we've been combing the area now for an hour. There's no sign of her."

The Professor took off his hazmat hood.

"I know. And my fear is that Miss Smith has already perished. We could now very well be looking for her body."

The Skipper looked stricken, but said nothing. He looked at Gilligan.

"Come on, little buddy. If Miss Smith is dead, we have to find her and give her a proper burial."

"Eye, eye, sir!" Gilligan answered. The Professor and Skipper put their suits back on and headed off again. Gilligan was about to, when the alien that looks like Gilligan, snuck up behind him, placed a hard hand over his mouth and kept it there until Gilligan passed out. He then picked his look alike up and threw him over his shoulder. There was a nice cave nearby that he could keep this human in, until this assignment was over. But the sooner he switched places with 'Gilligan', the better...

Ten minutes later, Alien Gilligan was dressed in his trademark clothes. He left the real Gilligan in the hazmat suit, not realizing he had made a faux pas already. He then hurried to join the Professor and Skipper.

When he caught up with them, the Professor took off his hood in annoyance!

"Gilligan! Where is your suit? Go back and put it on!"

The Skipper was about to rebuke Gilligan as well, when his eyes widened! He pulled off his hood as well!

"Prof...Prof...Gilligan, **WATCH OUT**!"

Miss Ericka Tiffany Smith's rotting body, came teetering towards the men! She was snarling wildly, while still wearing a designer suit, that was hardly recognizable in color. She leaped for Alien Gilligan and sank her teeth into his shoulder!

It did not hurt him, but Gilligan knew that it **SHOULD**. He cried out in pain, knowing that was what a human would do.

"**GILLIGAN**!" the Skipper now screamed. The Professor pulled out a net of sorts and put it over Miss Ericka Tiffany Smith. The net also had a long stick at the end.

"Skipper, get Gilligan back to my hut. I'll bring Miss Smith back as well."

"Professor, are you kidding me?! Let's put her out of her mercy and make sure Gilligan doesn't get whatever she has!"

"Just go, Skipper!" the Professor yelled. The Skipper grabbed Gilligan's arm and gently helped him back towards the hut area. Once they left, the Professor kneeled down to peer at Miss Smith, who was still snarling and hissing. He noticed something around her mouth.

It looked like smeared berries of some sort. Maybe it was a clue. 

* * *

Alien Gilligan ignored the Skipper's tirade.

"What were you thinking, coming after us without that suit on? She couldn't have gotten a good chunk of your shoulder like that, if you had had it on!

They were about to enter the clearing, when screams were heard! The Skipper let go of Gilligan and hurried ahead. Alien Gilligan followed...

The sailor that had driven Miss Ericka Tiffany Smith to and from the island, was in the same sort of decay as she was! And he had Ginger by the hair!

Skipper threw himself at the thing, knocking it away from Ginger! It fell near the Professor's hut. Ginger ran into the Skipper's arms as the thing got up and lunged towards Mary Ann!

Alien Gilligan blocked it's way, then threw it! Everyone saw the thing go sailing into the jungle.

They then all looked at 'Gilligan'.

"Little buddy...what... the...it must be that wound!" the Skipper breathed, still hanging on to Ginger. The Howells, who had been hiding in their hut, ventured out.

"What's going on?" Thurston asked innocently. He didn't mean to be a coward, but he did have Lovie to think of.

The Professor added to the melee, by bringing Ericka Tiffany Smith, by net, into the area. The Skipper, Ginger and the Howells moved to see what was going on. But Mary Ann turned from it. This was just so awful! There were two infected people on this island, they had a boat and could leave and...

Alien Gilligan moved closer to the dark haired human, who he had taken an instant liking to-when he had been studying her from space.

"Mary Ann? Are you alright?"

Mary Ann turned to him. She looked him over.

"I thought the Skipper said you were hurt? I don't see a wound?"

"I am fine. It was barely a scratch."

Mary Ann smiled warmly at him.

"I'm glad."

"Let's join the others." Alien Gilligan suggested.

"I don't' know. I'm sick to my stomach over all of this."

"It will be alright." Alien Gilligan assured her. "I will not let anything happen to you."

Mary Ann smiled wanly at his words. Alien Gilligan slipped an arm around this human's tiny waist, then moved closer with her towards the thing in the net.

"Gilligan threw the other one into the jungle!" Ginger breathed. "Skipper said he was infected!"

The Professor frowned when he looked over at Gilligan and Mary Ann. He noted the rather presumptory hold Gilligan had around Mary Ann's waist.

"Gilligan, you should not be touching anyone until we know what's happening."

"Professor," Mary Ann said, "there is no wound on Gilligan. He looks fine."

The Professor looked at the Skipper, who then eyed Gilligan.

"Mary Ann," the Skipper said, "we saw Miss Smith bite Gilligan in the shoulder..."

Suddenly, the Skipper stopped talking. Mary Ann **WAS** right! There didn't appear to be any wound at all! He walked over to Gilligan.

"She took a chunk out of you! Now it doesn't look as if anything is there!"

Alien Gilligan let go of Mary Ann to deal with the Professor and Skipper's poking and prodding of his person.

"I am fine. I don't know why."

The Professor frowned.

"But you threw a man?"

"Yes," Ginger said, "another thing that looks like **HER**! He's got a sailor hat on."

"He's still out there Professor," Thurston warned, "maybe he should be captured as well."

The Skipper looked at Gilligan, then the Professor.

"Howell is right. And we don't know how long Gilligan's super strength will last. Let's hunt this second one down and if he gives us any trouble, my little buddy here can deal with him."

The Professor looked at Gilligan.

"Are you feeling up to it, Gilligan?"

"I am fine," Gilligan repeated, his eyes moving from the Skipper and the Professor, to Mary Ann, "but the women should not be left here unprotected."

The Skipper had to agree, and rarely did he agree with anything Gilligan said or did. And he hadn't appreciated seeing Ginger manhandled in that fashion. If they hadn't come back when they did, Ginger could've ended up like Ericka Tiffany Smith under that net there!

"Professor, Gilligan and I will find that other one. You need to subdue Miss Smith and find out why she's in that condition. Maybe the girls and the Howells can look out for one another while we're gone."

"Everyone will be fine. Just find that other one and bring him back here." Professor said.

The Skipper frowned and glanced at Gilligan, who spoke.

"Why would we bring him back here?" Alien Gilligan asked.

"For research, Gilligan. You have some sort of super human strength after being bitten my Miss Smith. Miss Smith and this other man, are in a state of decay. I saw some sort of berry debris around Miss Smith's mouth. They have eaten something that we need to stay away from."

Gilligan turned and walked off into the jungle. The Skipper looked confused, smiled apologetically at the Professor and the others, before hurrying after his first mate.

"Gilligan! Gilligan, why did you walk away like that?"

Alien Gilligan stopped suddenly and peered at the Skipper.

"Does it make **ANY** sense to you, that we bring that thing back alive? I have no intention of doing so. When I find it, I will kill it."

The Skipper was about to argue and order Gilligan to do as the Professor asked, but in his heart, he actually agreed with his little buddy. He didn't want **TWO** of those things back near their living area either. Maybe they would just say they accidentally found him dead out in the jungle somewhere. 


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, the real Gilligan awoke and found he was naked under his hazmat suit! Where were his clothes? Where was he?

He stood up and limped over to the entrance of the cave, only to find two head hunter types, standing at the entrance with their backs to him. They had been placed there by Alien Gilligan, to keep guard.

Gilligan backed back into the cave! What was this? What was going on? Who had brought him here and left him with only this suit to wear?

Meanwhile, the Howells sat at the table, eating the lunch Mary Ann had fixed for them. Ginger was not hungry and Mary Ann had very little in the way of appetite herself. Ginger sighed, stood up and walked off aways. Mary Ann frowned and followed after her.

"Ginger? What is it?"

Ginger looked over at the Howell's, then spoke.

"I think we should sneak off the island in that boat."

Mary Ann glanced over at the Howell's herself.

"You mean leave the Professor behind?"

"The Professor and whoever else wants to stay here with those undead people." Ginger sniffed. "But I think it's silly to stay just so the Professor can experiment."

"What Gilligan can do is not normal, Ginger. And if we returned to civilization, he could end up hurting someone."

"But when something does happen to one of us around here, it usually wears off. Whatever this super strength is that Gilligan has, won't last."

Their conversation was interrupted when the Professor came out of his hut. He walked past the Howells and came directly over to the girls.

"Ladies, I need some assistance with Ms. Smith. I need someone to help me with her vitals."

"I don't want to touch her." Ginger said in a crisp manner.

"I would not ask that of anyone without their wearing gloves. But I just need someone to take some notes."

"I can, Professor." Mary Ann volunteered.

"Thank you, Mary Ann. Ginger, if you or the Howells will let me know when Gilligan and the Skipper return with that sailor..."

"If they return, Professor," Ginger corrected, "and I would like to speak to you alone."

The Professor glanced at Mary Ann who looked away. He then looked at Ginger again.

"Can this wait?"

"No. It can't." Ginger said and walked past both of them to enter the Professor's hut. Ericka Tiffany Smith was strapped to a table. She snarled in a feral way at Ginger. The Professor now looked at Mary Ann and the Howell's, before returning to his hut and shutting the bamboo door.

"Alright, Ginger. I can tell that the way I have decided to handle things, bothers you."

"Yes, Professor. And I think it's the 'I' in that sentence. We should at least vote on this."

"Why? Everyone else can understand that until we contain whatever it is, that has done this to Miss Smith and that other man, we could endanger others on the mainland. Do you really want to be a source of a world plague?"

"Oh. Please. Nothing like that has happened to any of us." Ginger said, glancing over at Ericka Tiffany Smith.

"Maybe we're immune to ending up like Miss Smith is. But Gilligan is unquestionably stronger than he should be. So it is affecting us."

"And I say we get in that boat and stop trying to doctor on ourselves! We can have a doctor look at all of us when we return!"

"What if we're quarantined? Did you ever think of that? Is that how you would like your return to civilization to end up? You couldn't get back into movies..."

"Not right away." Ginger allowed.

"But the press of it might keep you from ever working. Ginger, I don't want to be here any longer than necessary either. But the reality is that Miss Smith and someone that was probably connected to her, became very sick from something on this island. We have to find out what it is."

"**YOU** can waste time finding out what it is, Professor. But I'm calling a vote when everyone comes back. And if more people want to get in a perfectly usable boat and leave, then you can stay here alone and do whatever! We'll send back help." Ginger sniffed, before sauntering out of the hut. She walked right up to the Howells, and from what Mary Ann could overhear, they were very much on Ginger's side.

Mary Ann, herself, was torn. She slowly went over to the Professor's hut and entered without knocking.

"Professor. What are you going to do if everyone votes to leave? You can't stay here alone with these things running around?"

The Professor was peering in Miss Smith's deranged eyes with some sort of light. He set it aside and faced Mary Ann.

"I don't care about that right now. I am actually concerned about you. I don't know if this contagion, is airborne or works by contact. When Gilligan touched you earlier..."

"I'm fine, Professor! And why would Gilligan be very strong and Miss Smith and that other man, look as if they were about to rot away? It doesn't make any sense."

The Professor gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"No. It does not make any sense. Which is why we need to stay here and make sure it does become clear as to what is happening. Tell me you won't vote with Ginger?"

"Oh. Uh, I don't think..."

"Please. You have always been level headed. It would not be right for us to bring whatever this infection is, back to civilization."

Mary Ann smiled wanly.

"Alright, Professor. If Ginger brings this to a vote, I will vote to stay until we find a reason for all of this."

* * *

Alien Gilligan and Skipper crept through the jungle quietly, their eyes darting about for any signs of that thing that had attacked before. After forty five minutes of nothing, Skipper began to talk of other things...

"Did you see how Ginger ran to me for protection when that thing attacked? Me and not the Professor?"

Alien Gilligan had studied the relationships of everyone on the island, before coming here. He saw nothing special about any of them, with the exception of the Howell's, who were married.

"You were the closet to her, weren't you?" Alien Gilligan answered, only half listening. These Earth beings and their 'small talk', could be trying.

"What are you saying? That you don't think Ginger is interested in me?" Skipper demanded huffily.

Alien Gilligan's eyes darted around for signs of that other being.

"Has she ever been interested in you before, Skipper? No, not that I've seen. I'm sure it was nothing and I wouldn't get my hopes up."

"Now see here!" Skipper snapped. "I don't know if that wound has addled your brain, but I say that Ginger is hiding her true feelings for me! She has this whole time!"

A suddenly growly/gurgle noise, stopped Skipper's tirade, thankfully. Alien Gilligan moved in the direction of the noise, but Skipper grabbed his shoulder!

"Gilligan, I know you have some kind of super strength, but you can't just go rushing up on one of those things! We have to come up with a plan!" Skipper hissed.

Alien Gilligan squinted at Skipper.

"We already did when we decided to come out into the jungle and look for it." Gilligan said in a no nonsense manner. He then turned and moved closer to the sound, leaving Skipper open mouthed and standing stock still. Something was wrong with Gilligan, and it didn't just have to do with being bitten by one of these undead looking things. His little buddy was like a different person or something.

Alien Gilligan came upon the sailor zombie. He had accidentally walked into a pile of quicksand and was growling and thrashing. He and Skipper just watched as it slowly went under.

"Maybe we should've tried to save it. The Professor did want to study him." Skipper noted.

"Then he should have captured him himself," Alien Gilligan said coldly, "besides he has that woman."

Skipper frowned.

"Well 'that woman' does have a name, you know!"

Alien Gilligan turned his full attention to Skipper.

"What is the matter with you? That woman left the island and was not going to come back. She returned and probably not to rescue us, ate something and has been poisoned. Or at least that's my best guess. You should not be feeling sorry for her."

And with that, Alien Gilligan began the trek back towards the huts. Skipper did not follow, as he now realized what was wrong with Gilligan. He not only sounded cold and very much unlike his self.

He also sounded smart.

* * *

Mary Ann looked uneasy, as Gilligan and Skipper returned from their hunt. The Professor came out of his hut, as did the Howell's. Ginger was already seated at the table.

"What happened?" Professor asked.

"He perished in quicksand. We would've endangered ourselves if we had attempted to rescue him." Alien Gilligan said.

The others all looked at one another. Gilligan sounded odd speaking like an articulate person just now.

"Well, Miss Smith is still in the midst of suffering. I am still holding out some hope for a cure." Professor told everyone.

Ginger felt she had to speak. She stood up.

"I don't feel we need to stay here. Ericka Tiffany Smith left a boat behind. I say we leave her behind and get back home where we all belong."

Lovie sniffed!

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree, Professor. There is nothing we can do for the poor dear, by just languishing here."

"I will have to second and third that," Mr. Howell spoke up, "besides, my money needs me."

Skipper frowned at Ginger.

"Ginger, the Professor is thinking of mankind here. Gilligan is displaying symptoms of something and for all we know, we could come down with the same thing."

Professor looked at Ginger.

"Would you like to turn into one of those things, while at sea?"

Ginger didn't answer that.

"I want to take a vote. Who here agrees we should leave?" Ginger asked.

Ginger raised her hand. Thurston and Lovie did as well. Ginger noticed that Mary Ann was silent.

"Mary Ann! You can't be on the Professor's side!"

Mary Ann sighed, then spoke.

"I think that everyone that wants to leave, should go. Please send help back. But I think what the Professor is doing is selfless. And I'm happy that Gilligan and Skipper see what he is trying to do."

Alien Gilligan sensed the trouble and backed Mary Ann.

"I think Mary Ann has a point. I think Ginger and Mr. and Mrs. Howell can be trusted to send help back."

"Can I at least examine you all so that I know you are no threat to mankind?" Professor asked sarcastically.

But Ginger was angry!

"You know good and well, that Mr. and Mrs. Howell, plus myself, know nothing about how to navigate a boat! We wouldn't even know what direction to go in! Skipper, please! You have to come with us!"

The Professor ended the pow-wow.

"Ginger, this vote was taken fairly and you lost. You have been offered two options: you can stay here and wait until I have contained whatever this illness is, or you can leave with the Howells and send help back. It is up to you."

And with those words, the Professor returned to his hut to look in on Ericka Tiffany Smith. The Howells sniffed and drifted off towards their own hut. The Skipper wanted to approach Ginger, but knew she was ticked off and refrained from doing so. He walked off by himself into the jungle.

Mary Ann tentatively walked up to Ginger.

"That was not easy for me to do, Ginger. You're like the sister I've always wanted. But I could not live with myself if I was the cause of some innocent person ending up like Miss Smith in there. Really, it won't take the Professor long to find out whatever this is. Then we can leave the island."

Ginger only nodded, her expression sullen. Mary Ann patted her arm and walked off towards her own hut. That left her alone with Alien Gilligan.

"No words of wisdom from you, Gilligan?"

Alien Gilligan smiled and walked up to her.

"You could change the Skipper's vote if you showed some real interest in him."

Ginger's eyes widened and she looked him up and down.

"What are you saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying?" Alien Gilligan countered.

Ginger smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What would it take for you to change **YOUR** mind?"

"About the same thing it would to change the Skipper's mind." Alien Gilligan replied. Ginger now grinned and pressed herself into him.

"And you would have to wear a dark wig."

Ginger hadn't thought she heard him right!

"I'm sorry?"

"You would have to fuck me while wearing a dark wig." Alien Gilligan said, reached around his neck and unhooking Ginger's hands from the back of it. He then walked off to God knows where, while Ginger pondered the implications of what Gilligan had just told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary Ann managed to make a special soup, made from fish, and planned to take a bowl in for the Professor and Miss Smith, if she was still capable of eating!

She glanced over and saw Gilligan come into her cooking area. She smiled at him, while ladling the soup.

"That was nice of you, Gilligan, to vote with the Professor and myself."

Alien Gilligan peered at the soup while answering.

"Well it just makes good sense. How are we surviving without proper vegetation on this island?"

Mary Ann raised a brow. That sentence sounded strange coming from Gilligan.

"Well it hasn't been easy. But you know the Professor is always working on something to keep us healthy around here."

"Yes, he does appear to be hard working...what kind of fish is that?"

Mary Ann shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just fish, I guess. Why?"

"On the other side of the island there are wild boars running about."

"I know. We caught one for Mr. Howell's birthday. But it just takes too much time to hunt them, I guess. Besides, I like sea food."

"And no one has any weaponry to shoot birds out of the sky?"

Mary Ann set down the ladle.

"Gilligan? Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course."

"Then why are you acting as if you don't know the answers to any of those questions? We don't have any guns. How would we kill something from the ground that flies?"

Mary Ann noted that Gilligan gave her an odd look, before taking her knife and leaving the hut! Curious, Mary Ann hurried after him!

"Gilligan? Gilligan, where are you going with that knife?"

Alien Gilligan stopped and turned to look at her.

"To kill something from the sky, of course."

Mary Ann stood stock still for a moment, as Gilligan moved on. Something **WAS** wrong with Gilligan! What he was suggesting was ridiculous! She needed to talk to the Professor!

Mary Ann turned and ran back towards the huts. She opened the bamboo door to the Professor's hut, just in time to see him drape a sheet over Miss Ericka Tiffany Smith! She gasped and put a hand over her mouth!

"Oh no!" she breathed.

The Professor turned away from the corpse and walked over to Mary Ann.

"You now understand how important it is for us to stay, don't you, Mary Ann?"

Mary Ann dragged her eyes off of the sheet and met the Professor's.

"Of course I do, Professor. But we've never had anyone die on the island!"

"I know. And now it's more important than ever, that we find out what Miss Smith and that man that came with her, ingested. I think she ate some poisonous berries."

"Okay, well, if that's what it was, then we know that it's not contagious, right?" Mary Ann asked.

"It might be. I don't know...I thought you understood why we have to stay? We have to know for sure that it was the berries! if we find them and test them..."

"Professor! Gilligan is acting more strangely than ever! There is a dead body over there! And for the first time I just want off of this island like Ginger! I'm sorry!" Mary Ann cried and turned to flee the hut.

But the Professor grabbed her around the waist and turned her back to him!

"I would never let anything happen to you, Mary Ann. Not you."

Mary Ann suddenly stared into the Professor's eyes and saw a needful urge within them. Her lips suddenly closed around his, while he practically welded her to him, returning her kisses fervently.

The Professor reached under Mary Ann's short, orange dress and pulled off her underwear, then moved backwards quickly to seat himself on a chair. He undid his pants and his throbbing member revealed itself.

Mary Ann carefully impaled herself upon his thick penetration and the Professor's lips claimed hers again hungrily. Mary Ann slowly moved up and down upon his member, while the Professor cupped her buttocks.

It was then that the Skipper looked in the window.

His mouth dropped open and he watched the Professor and Mary Ann make love in a slow and languid fashion, all a few feet away from a body covered by a sheet! What the hell?!

Suddenly, Ginger pulled Skipper away from the window!

"What are you doing?" she asked in a scolding manner.

"Did you see that? All of this talk about wanting to stay behind for mankind...how long was Miss Smith dead in there? That's sick!"

Ginger wasn't that pleased either, since it was now clear that the Professor had fucked Mary Ann for her vote! Two could play that game...

She wrapped her arms around the Skipper's neck.

"We need to leave, Skipper. The Professor and Mary Ann want to stay on this island so they can have wanton sex with on another. Let's leave them. Be on my side, Skipper and let's just leave them."

And with that, Ginger placed a small kiss on the Skipper's mouth. His eyes widened with surprise as her lips left his, and his hat fell off! She pulled his hand and lead him to her hut, where once inside, she hurried to the mirror dresser, sat on it and pulled up her evening dress slowly...

Yes, Skipper thought, they sure as hell would be leaving now! He joined Ginger by the mirror dresser, dropped his pants and yanked her legs open. Skipper then entered Ginger forcefully and soon began making furious love to her, thrusting with a tempo akin to a washing machine! Ginger smiled throughout the whole encounter. They would be leaving this island by tonight, for sure!

* * *

The Howells had rested in their hut briefly, before taking a nice, leisurely walk on the island. It was as they were walking, that they discovered something odd...

A dead head hunter in the path. He was just lying there with some sort of red stuff smeared around his mouth.

"Lovie, get back, for the love of God!" Thurston cried. Alien Gilligan, who had thrown the knife up into the air twice, and brought down pheasants with it, came up to them from another direction carrying the food.

He recognized the head hunter as one of his guards at the cave. Uh oh...

"Gilligan, wherever did you find those birds?" Lovie asked, her eyes sparkling.

Alien Gilligan shoved the pheasants at the Howell's.

"Take them back for dinner. I'm going to see if I can find out where this head hunter came from." Alien Gilligan told them. He then hurried off and Lovie barely noticed she was ruining her good outfit with dead pheasant.

"Thurston! We can't let him go off alone and face head hunters!"

"Darling, he has some sort of super strength now. He'll be fine. But maybe we'd better tell the Captain and the Professor."

Meanwhile, Alien Gilligan returned to the cave and found the other head hunter in a state of decay with berry juice smeared around his mouth. He was growling and gurgling. Alien Gilligan figured the one back on the path, would quickly become like this one.

He tore the head off of the headhunter zombie, then looked in the cave. Just as he feared! The real Gilligan was gone. He was probably on his way back towards the huts to tell everyone that there were two Gilligans running around.

* * *

Alien Gilligan couldn't have been more wrong.

The real Gilligan, naked without his real clothing and not about to continue wearing that hazmat suit, found the space ship. It was now on land. And the aliens inside, thinking that Gilligan was **THEIR** Gilligan, opened the door to the ship for him to come inside.

Gilligan, being the curious soul he was, stepped in...

Meanwhile, Alien Gilligan returned to the hut area, just as Skipper and Ginger emerged from her hut and joined the Howell's, who were looking over the pheasants. Skipper looked over at Alien Gilligan.

"You shot these out of the sky, little buddy? With what?"

Ginger smirked. Probably with one of Mary Ann's hair rubberbands.

Alien Gilligan decided to stay calm. It didn't appear as if the real Gilligan had come this way. He would've been back by now if he had.

"I used skill," Gilligan said, "did Mr. and Mrs. Howell tell you about the head hunter?"

Skipper and Ginger now looked at the Howell's.

"What head hunter?" Skipper asked.

While the others were conversing, back in the Professor's hut, Professor and Mary Ann corrected their dress and looked at one another awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, Mary Ann. I should've never gotten carried away like that."

Mary Ann took a deep breath.

"It wasn't your fault, Professor. I was upset. I think we just..."

"Needed to relieve the tension." Professor finished for her. "I think we need to tell the others about Miss Smith."

Mary Ann nodded in agreement and they both left the hut. When they stepped outside, Mary Ann noted that Skipper gave them both withering looks. What was wrong with him?

"Professor," Thurston called out, "we found a dead head hunter in the jungle. He looked as if he ate bad fruit or something."

"Berries. Where is he?" Professor asked.

"I can take you to him. I think he's actually dead though." Thurston told him.

Professor looked from Thurston to Skipper.

"Skipper, Gilligan, we should take the hazmat suits and go look for this head hunter. I can study him..."

"Actually," Ginger interrupted blithely, "I think it's time to take a vote again."

Professor glanced at Mary Ann, who frowned at Ginger.

"You want to take another vote? Now?" Professor asked, puzzled.

"I think now is the perfect time," Ginger continued, "who votes for leaving the island in the late Miss Smith's boat, raise your hands?"

"She actually died?" Lovie asked, shrugging.

"Well it was bound to happen, dear. You saw how she looked. She certainly couldn't have faced our friends at the country club." Thurston noted.

The Skipper raised his hand along with Ginger, and the Howells. Professor folded his arms and looked at Skipper.

"Skipper? What changed your mind? I thought you cared about humanity as much as I?"

"I know what you care more about, Professor," Skipper sniffed, flicking a glance Mary Ann's way, "but I realized Ginger had a point. Miss Smith is dead and there is nothing we can do for her. This illness is out of our league. Let's get back to civilization and let some more qualified people deal with this bug."

Mary Ann moved away from the Professor and walked up to Ginger.

"How did you get the Skipper to change his mind?"

"The same way the Professor changed yours." Ginger said blithely.

Alien Gilligan had had enough of their squabbling. He eased away from the group and hurried through the jungle until he found the spot at the lagoon, where the tell tale boat was. He then waved his hand over it and it disappeared!

There would be no more voting and no more talk of leaving the island. But Alien Gilligan's power play would also have the castaways at one another's throats, as each one accused someone of stealing the boat and hiding it.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been one day already, since the group discovered that the boat was missing. Ginger was convinced that some new, undead thing that they were unaware of, had taken the boat and sailed off with it!

The Professor had practically called Ginger stupid for thinking that! He reminded her of the condition of the zombies, and how they were in no condition to walk in a straight line, much less commandeer a boat.

Ginger didn't appreciate being practically called stupid.

The Skipper didn't appreciate how Ginger had suddenly been putting him off. Clearly, she had only had sex with him to get his vote! Hiding his annoyance over the whole thing was easy to do, because Gilligan got stranger and stranger! And for the life of him, Skipper could not shake the feeling that Gilligan had stolen the boat and hidden it somehow! He certainly now had the strength to do such a thing.

But when Skipper tried to think of a motive, none came to mind. So he let it go. After all, Gilligan wanted to get off of this island as much as anyone else.

The Professor had another theory: that there was another zombie on the island and that 'super strength' was associated with whatever virus turned them undead. And somehow, Gilligan only managed to catch that part of the illness. It was the only thing that made sense to him.

Thurston Howell offered a reward to the thief, as a way of making them reveal where the boat had been hidden. But no one stepped forward.

Meanwhile, Alien Gilligan sensed the underlying tension within the group. And it was not hard to find out what was going on, from eavesdropping...

* * *

Ginger brushed her fluffy red hair, then put a diamond headband on. She stood up from the dresser mirror and avoided Mary Ann, who wanted to clear the air.

"I don't want to talk to you." Ginger said coldly.

"I didn't take the boat, Ginger!"

"I never said you did. But all of the hemming and hawing the Professor and you did around here, allowed someone else to steal it. If we had just left this place the moment that boat was found, we wouldn't still be here arguing with one another!"

Mary Ann folded her arms.

"And that's all that's bothering you?"

"What else would be bothering me?" Ginger asked, her manner growing even more surly.

"There is a rumor on this island, that you had sex with the Skipper...right in our hut! Oh Ginger! How could you? I don't know where to sit or what to touch!"

"That's a joke, right? Your high and mighty act? Because Skipper and I watched the Professor and yourself go at it...and not very well."

"How dare you!" Mary Ann snapped. "How dare you spy on us! That was an emotional and private moment!"

"And as I said before, not a very good one," Ginger purred, "how many men have you been with? The two of you looked as if you couldn't decide which way to move..."

"As opposed to you, Ginger? You just let the Skipper take you and do God knows what! That is savage! And it didn't get you off of this island, did it? I made love to the Professor because I wanted to. You used the Skipper and he likes you!"

"Leave this hut before I slap you." Ginger said coldly.

"Slap me then." Mary Ann said, unmoving. Ginger made a disgusted noise and skulked out of the hut. Mary Ann slowly sat down in front of the dresser/mirror concoction, unable to pretend that Ginger's hurtful words did not affect her.

The Professor and herself had agreed, that what had happened between them was a one time thing. That it could not happen again. And yet now Mary Ann could not help but wonder, if the Professor wanted it that way because their encounter was not enjoyable?

She stared at herself in the mirror and saw 'Gilligan's' reflection appear behind her. He was staring at her from the outside of the hut, gazing through a window.

"Gilligan?" Mary Ann said, turning around and standing up. Alien Gilligan stepped inside.

"I saw Ginger looking very angry. Does she blame you for the disappearance of the boat?" he asked curiously.

"She blames the Professor and I for slowing things down. Ginger figures if we had just left when she wanted to, the boat wouldn't have suddenly disappeared."

"Hmmm." was all Alien Gilligan said to that. He then reached for one of her pigtails.

"Okay," Mary Ann said, drawing out the word, "are you feeling alright?"

"Why do you wear your hair like this? Ginger and Mrs. Howell do not."

Mary Ann said nothing. Gilligan was sounding silly, like he usually did. Either his illness was going away or somehow he was getting worse!

She pressed a hand against his forehead. He didn't feel warm.

"What are you doing?" Alien Gilligan asked.

"I'm seeing if you have a fever."

"Why don't you tell me why you were arguing with Ginger? Does she think you stole the boat?" Alien Gilligan asked again.

Mary Ann took her hand away from his forehead and sat back down.

"No. It's something else. Something sort of related to the boat but not really."

Alien Gilligan crossed his arms.

"This is about what she did to the Skipper, am I correct?"

Mary Ann noted how formal Gilligan sounded, but didn't comment on it.

"Ginger saw something between the Professor and I. Her and the Skipper. The point is, I guess she feels as if we wasted time arguing when we could've left."

Alien Gilligan raised a brow.

"Your explanation makes no sense. Ginger 'saw' something between the Professor and yourself and then blames you for wasting time arguing?"

"Gilligan, it's nothing and I really don't want to talk about it." Mary Ann said, turning away from him.

Alien Gilligan walked over to her and quickly put his hand on the top of her head! Mary Ann then began to slump to the floor, as Alien Gilligan could see the events that were disturbing her.

And he had to say, he himself was not pleased to see that Mary Ann and the Professor had been intimate! He could also see Ginger insulting Mary Ann just now. Alien Gilligan removed his hand from head, picked her up and laid her out on her bed. He stood over her as she slowly came around.

"Gilligan? What happened?"

"You fainted. It must be the heat."

"It's not that hot today...oh well...I haven't eaten that much. Maybe that's it."

"Hmmm." was all Alien Gilligan said to that.

"What?" Mary Ann asked. "Why did you say that as if you don't believe me?"

"Because, you mumbled something as you were coming around," Alien Gilligan lied, "something about the not giving the Professor any pleasure."

Mary Ann gasped and sat up! She then jumped off of the bed.

"I said **THAT**? Oh my God. Gilligan, I am so embarrassed. It's bad enough that the Skipper and Ginger know. And the Professor..."

"It was the Professor's job to pleasure you, not the reverse." Alien Gilligan said stoutly, just as the Skipper stuck his head in the window.

"Mary Ann...uh Gilligan, I thought maybe we could hunt for the boat today." Skipper said.

"We hunted for it yesterday." Alien Gilligan said tiredly.

"I know that! But it's got to be somewhere on this island and..."

Alien Gilligan turned from Mary Ann and faced the Skipper.

"Why does it have to be on this island? Why would anyone think that? It is gone. Either it floated off or someone unknown took it. We should accept that and move on."

"Oh Gilligan," Mary Ann said, "don't say that. I mean if that turns out to be what happened, Ginger will be mad at the Professor and I for the rest of her life on this island."

The Skipper forgot Gilligan for a moment and addressed Mary Ann.

"Mary Ann, Ginger is not angry with you because of your voting with the Professor, necessarily. But if you had something with him, then you should have been honest and told him."

"They didn't have anything together," Alien Gilligan answered for her, "he took advantage of her."

"Gilligan!" Mary Ann breathed, "I never said that!"

"No, but I discerned it," Alien Gilligan said before turning to the Skipper, "and why are you taking up for Ginger? She used you for your vote."

"You don't know anything about it!" Skipper snapped.

"Don't I? She barely even looks at you now." Alien Gilligan said coolly. The Skipper opened up the hut door and looked as if he were going to challenge Gilligan, physically, when Mary Ann stepped between them.

"Okay, guys, stop this! Maybe we should **ALL** look for the boat! And Gilligan and I will go together." Mary Ann said, pulling on Gilligan's hand as they left the hut! Those two were about to come to fisticuffs in there! And with Gilligan's new strength, it would've been the Skipper that was the loser!

* * *

Meanwhile, the **REAL** Gilligan had been probed, and not in a good or wholesome way, by the aliens. Once his exam was completed, he was escorted to a door by two monstrous looking beings, and when that said door opened, he was pushed down a slide and into the lagoon!

The ship then disappeared. Gilligan noted this as he treaded water. The ship did not fly off, but disappeared. He hurried swam to shore, then crawled on the beach a bit, before sitting in the sand and taking off his shoes. He did not know what was going on, but he had to get back and tell the others. But would they believe him?

They had to believe something! After all, he had been missing all of this time. Maybe they were out looking for him? Gilligan put his shoes back on and stood up. Yes, they were out looking for him! And if that was the case, he needed to let everyone know he was safe and sound...oh and that there were aliens on the island!

* * *

The Skipper knocked on the Professor's bamboo door. The Professor, who was looking at a zombie blood sample through a microscope, looked up.

"Skipper. What brings you by? Here to accuse me of stealing the boat again?"

"No. But oddly, Gilligan said something that made sense."

"He did?" Professor said, raising a brow in wonder.

"Yeah, I know. From of all people. But getting bit by that zombie not only made Gilligan smarter, but now he has more sense! Anyway, maybe we just have to accept the fact that someone stole the boat. Maybe Miss Smith brought more people here than we thought and one of them took it."

The Professor was about to respond, when the real Gilligan ran in, out of breath! Skipper looked annoyed!

"Well Mary Ann and you didn't look for the boat for very long!" he noted.

Gilligan looked at Skipper like he was crazy!

"Mary Ann and I? That boat is gone? Where is Miss Smith? Did you find her?"

The Skipper and Professor looked at one another, then at Gilligan.

"What do you mean?" The Professor asked. "You know we did. She bit you and you suddenly became strong..."

The Professor now wondered if the bite Gilligan suffered from, was beginning to break down within his system. He actually looked terrible now. That combined with his blood loss from the bite...

"Gilligan, I'm putting you to bed." Professor ordered.

"What? I don't want to go to bed! I have to tell you about the aliens! They have this ship that's invisible in the lagoon! And they probed me in places no one should be probed!"

"Oh God, my poor, little buddy!" Skipper cried out, grabbing Gilligan and picking him up!

"Skipper! What are you doing?"

"Now you're doing what the Professor says! You're going to bed and you're going to let the Professor save you!"

"Let the Professor save me?" Gilligan repeated. "Why do I need saving?"

"Because you're dying." the Professor said quietly. Gilligan's mouth dropped open briefly, before he passed out! The kidnapping, the alien probing combined with this bad news, was too much for him to take at the moment. The Skipper shook his head sadly as he carried Gilligan back to their hut.

* * *

Mary Ann let go of Alien Gilligan's hand, once they were far enough away from the hut area.

"Gilligan! What has gotten in to you? What? How could you pick a fight with the Skipper like that?"

"I didn't pick a fight. He was out of line speaking to you like that. And the Professor was out of line seducing you as he did."

"The Professor did not seduce me!"

"Really? He was upset over a **ZOMBIE** dying, and that is when he chooses to make love to someone? He should have cried or kept his anguish to himself. Forcing himself on you was not the answer."

"Miss Smith was a person before she was zombie and..." Mary Ann trailed off.

"What?" Alien Gilligan asked.

"I never told you that what happened before the Professor and I were together. I know I did not 'mumble' that it happened after Miss Smith died. Were you watching us too, Gilligan? Is that how you know?"

Alien Gilligan's answer to Mary Ann's question, was to pull her forcefully to him and devour her mouth with his own! Mary Ann's senses soared, inexplicably, since she had never felt anything for Gilligan before this! But she found herself answering his lips until their kisses blended into one after the other.

Mary Ann's mouth stopped his, pulling back slightly.

"Gilligan, there is enough trouble on this island! We can't do anything!"

Alien Gilligan plundered her mouth again, and this time, reached down to pull down her shorts as they fell to the soft, jungle earth...

Alien Gilligan made love to Mary Ann with a primal ferocity that neither of them thought was possible. His thrusts were short, quick and confident and Mary Ann arched her back in response to each one of 'Gilligan's' penetrations. Her cries were piercing and non-stop. What was happening? How could she be in this situation with Gilligan? Gilligan was like a brother to her, wasn't he?

After, the unexpected lovers lay sandwiched together on the ground, and Mary Ann rolled on top of Gilligan. Alien Gilligan enjoyed the weight of Mary Ann's young breasts, resting on his chest and his hands slid up and down her back, to finally settle upon her buttocks.

"I know where the boat is." Alien Gilligan told her. Mary Ann lifted her head slightly.

"What?" Mary Ann asked. She could not have heard him right. Alien Gilligan decided that now, after such a sensuous exercise that he definitely wanted to repeat, would not be the time for a confession.

"It's chilly. I know where a coat is."

Mary Ann smiled.

"I'm not cold and I don't need a coat." she said, resting her head in the crook of Alien Gilligan's neck. He must be feeling better. Silly comments like that made him sound more like his old self.

Just a few feet away from behind a tree, Ginger turned away shaking her head! This was unbelievable! Mary Ann now had the Professor and Gilligan fixated on her! Ginger folded her arms and bit her lip. Well, maybe the Professor's attention could be swayed. And she intended to find out of such a thing was possible, right now.

Ginger sauntered off, passing some brush noisily. The motion caught the attention of the head hunter zombie, that the Howell's had thought dead, the other day in the jungle. He hissed, stood to full height and followed after Ginger back to the hut area.


End file.
